


Shadows of Love

by Artemis_09



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Black Female Character, F/M, Female Character of Color, Fluffy Moments, a romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2020-10-01 19:21:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20378113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_09/pseuds/Artemis_09
Summary: Sirius Black is free of Azkaban but must stay in another type of prison; his family home. Ceres White is the foremost expert on Forensic Magic and has been asked to return to England by Dumbledore to help the Order of the Phoenix defeat Voldemort and must stay with Sirius, her former love, in Grimmauld Place. Trapped together, will the allow themselves to let go of their past and find love with each other again?





	1. Chapter 1

His heavy footsteps thumped in his ears as he walked towards the kitchen. He hated Order meetings; on the verge of despising them. Day in and day out he would sit in Grimmauld Place, waiting. Waiting for people to visit him, waiting for a battle, waiting for word from Harry. Waiting, waiting, waiting. Waiting for his life to begin again. 12 years in Azkaban and he’s still a prisoner. His life had gone from one monotony to another.

He never expected to be surprised when he stepped into the kitchen, resigned to sitting in silence, his pout already prepared for the meeting. The light from the kitchen gently filled the hallway, illuminating Sirius’s way. He looked up; his eyes slowly landing on the figure sitting at the edge of the table closest to the door. He sucked in his breath at the sight of her. It’s been 15 years but he would recognize her anywhere. She had long flowing curls that fell down to her waist. When he first met her, her hair had been short, resting just above her shoulders. He could see the blonde and brown highlights throughout, the light from the kitchen making her hair shine. Her skin had deepened in color since the last time he saw her, before a dark cherry color, now a deep mahogany; but it was expected to see a change after 15 years. Who knows what adventures she had gone on. Her fingers twilled her wand, showing the elegance she always carried with her. He suddenly felt self consciousness begin to creep in. He knew he was still fit, more fit than a lot of men his age, but he recalled the greys that he saw in his hair this morning, the grey in his stubble. The daily reminders that he no longer was a young man.

She looked over, the sound of footsteps catching her attention. The eyes that heated his blood and soothed his soul landed on him, the warm brown sparkling with mischief. All Sirius could see was her. She stood and stepped over to him, a soft smile on her full lips causing a gentle crinkle on the sides of her eyes and mouth, the only thing truly bellying her age.

“Hello Sirius,” she finally said, ignoring the stares of the other Order members around them, her voice deep and thick like honey.

“Long time no see Ceres,” Sirius replied. He was stiff; could hardly move. All he could see was her. He could smell honeysuckle and lavender waft over from her and he had to fight his body to not breathe in deeply. He didn’t know how long he stared, but time seemed to slow as everything else around them fell away.

“Now that everyone has been acquainted,” Dumbledore’s gentle voice woke Sirius and Ceres from their staring, “I believe it is now time to commence with the meeting.”

Ceres moved to sit first, returning to her previous seat. Sirius gave a quick glance around and groaned internally at the fact that the last remaining chair was beside her. He usually lounged in his seat, a drink in his hand, but this time he sat ramrod straight, no alcohol in sight. He noticed the looks rest of the Order sent his way, but he kept his eyes glued to Dumbledore.

“Now that we are all here, I would like to introduce you to Ceres White; she is joining us all the way from San Francisco,” Dumbledore began, the wise headmaster opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Snape’s deep drawling voice.

“Why is she here,” Snape asked, his tone brittle. Sirius’s head snapped over, his own mouth opening in retort but Ceres beat him to the punch.

“I’m here because I’m the foremost expert on forensic magic and I was in the Order _before_. Which I understand is not something you would be familiar with Professor,” Ceres replied, her tone the epitome polite if not laced with a cool edge. Snape sneered at her, but otherwise remained silent, allowing for Dumbledore to continue.

“We need as many tools in our arsenal as possible, and that includes forensics. I believe that being able to trace past magical use will be a great help in our fight against Voldemort. Ms. White is currently the foremost expert on forensic magic and will be primarily working from Grimmauld.”

“No, she won’t,” Sirius said, his voice terse. Ceres looked at him, hurt creeping into her eyes. Sirius quickly glanced at her, but otherwise kept his gaze steady on Dumbledore. He hated putting that hurt in her eyes but it’s nothing compared to the pain he suffered before. All of the Order members watched everything with peaked interest, the tension mounting with every moment Dumbledore took to reply.

“Other than Hogwarts, this is the safest place for Ms. White to conduct her research,” Dumbledore explained calmly, a small smile on his face. Sirius could feel his lips fall into a pout.

“Why can’t she go to Hogwarts then,” Sirius asked, a hiss escaping Molly’s lips. Sirius blocked them out as he continued his face off with his old Headmaster. His heart hammered against his chest, the smell of honeysuckle and lavender clinging to his nostrils, forcing memories of laughs and skin to the forefront of his mind.

“Sirius,” Remus began, giving a pleading look to his friend, “Please.”

“I think it’s a fair question since this is my house,” Sirius said, looking over at his best friend. He knew that he was making his situation worse, widening the already encompassing divide between them, but the idea of having her in his home made his soul ache. He also couldn’t stand the thought of her seeing him in the sorry state he was in currently, the walking corpse he had become.

“The threat of Voldemort has become too great and eyes are everywhere. We can not risk word getting back to him that she is here to help us. Grimmauld is the safest and most discreet place she can be for the time being,” Dumbledore explained, his voice filled with patience. Sirius knew that, that was the end of the discussion. He could feel her eyes burrowing into him, watching him. The meeting continued on, the only part that Sirius cared to listen to was the plan to get Harry out of Privet Drive. Sirius sank into his chair, his arms crossing his chest as he was left out of the mission. Just like all of the missions previous. He hated not being able to do anything. Another reason to curse Pettigrew’s name. Sirius was in a freedom limbo and he despised it.  
The meeting finally ended and Sirius rushed out of the room, leaving the rest of the Order members baffled by his behavior in his wake. Remus stepped over to Ceres, a gentle smile on his face.

“How are you doing Ceres,” Remus asked, his voice soft. Ceres gave a sarcastic twinkle of a laugh, a nervous hand reaching up to her curls to push them out of her face.

“I’ve been better,” she began, looking towards the door before turning back to the tall man, “I knew it wasn’t going to go well, but I wasn’t expecting that. He hates me. And now Dumbledore expects me to live with him. I don’t know how I’m going to do this.”

“Sirius does not hate you,” Remus began, resting a light, reassuring hand on her shoulder. Ceres looked up at him, still unsure.

“He didn’t even want me in his house,” Ceres nearly exclaimed, “I knew coming back was a mistake.”

“Please trust me on this. Sirius doesn’t hate you. He’s working through a lot of trauma, but he’ll come around. You just need to give him time.” Ceres nodded, a small but unsure smile on her face as Remus stepped away. She jumped slightly when Dumbledore was suddenly by her side. He had that mischievous twinkle in his eyes that never seemed to diminish, even in the darkest of times.

“How are you Ceres,” Dumbledore asked, his voice gentle and warm.

“As well as to be expected I suppose,” Ceres sighed out, but her previous unsure smile turned into a more confident and genuine one. Dumbledore nodded sagely at her.

“If you need anything, please do not hesitate to ask,” Dumbledore replied, looking at her over his spectacles.

“I won’t Professor,” Ceres told him.

“I think we’ve known each other long enough for you to call me Albus,” Dumbledore said, a smile lighting his face.

“Of course Albus,” Ceres said, smiling at the older man once again before he nodded and stepped away. Ceres’s eyes landed on the doorway Sirius stomped through, the temptation to go find him pressing on her back and belly. Sitting beside him made her skin tingle; his distinct scent of oak, fire whiskey and cigar wafting together to make an intoxicating scent. It was much improved upon the cigarette smoke that clung to him in his younger years. When he first walked in her heart pounded. Even Azkaban couldn’t strip him of his handsome features, his grey eyes looking into her soul. Those eyes always were able to draw her in and convince her to do some wicked things. Her heart ached when he sat beside her, his denial of her. Memories flashed behind her mind’s eye; laughter, warm kisses, arguments, sex. Even after all of these years, her love for him never diminished.

She finally stopped bouncing foot to foot and followed after him, not noticing everyone’s eyes on her as they watched and waited for her decision. Molly and Arthur took particular note as they stood beside Remus, wondering what will happen.

“Poor thing, having to be trapped in this place with him,” Molly began, leaning into Arthur’s side lightly. Arthur placed a hand on Molly’s back as he took a sip of his tea.

“Come now Molly; Sirius isn’t that horrible to be around. Besides, we’ll be here for the rest of the summer until the children go back to Hogwarts. A nice full house,” Arthur told her, his hand beginning to rub small circles into her back. Molly always found it soothing when he did that.

“Sirius has been lost for a long time now. I just hope she’ll be able to help him find his way again,” Remus added, looking at the doorway where his best friend and love of his life exited.

“That’s a lot of pressure for so young a person,” Molly stated, sighing heavily.

“We’re not children anymore Molly,” Remus told her before downing the last of his own drink and beginning to say his goodbyes and then following behind Ceres to the rest of the house.

~0~0~

Ceres stepped quietly up the stairs, careful not to wake the children already in the house. She lifted her wand and gave it a small flick, watching as footsteps appeared on the wood. She could tell by the shape and size that they were Sirius’s. She followed the footsteps to a dark hallway, illuminated by a small shaft of light leaving a room with it’s door slightly ajar. She walked over to it, her heart thumping in her chest, a small ringing in her ears. She felt as if she was walking to the executioner’s block as she stepped up to the door. She lifted her hand but hesitated, her eyes squeezing shut as she lowered it, trying to gather her thoughts.

“Are you gonna come in or stand out there all night,” Sirius’s deep voice said from within the room. Ceres sucked in a breath but gently opened the door. Sirius was lounging on his bed, a book in his lap, his long dark hair lightly covering his face. He looked up at her, softly shutting his book and setting it on his bedside table. He tried to look like the easy playboy of his past but she could see the stiffness in his back and the edge to his eyes.

“I was hoping we could talk. Clear some air,” Ceres began as she stepped in enough to lean on the door frame beside her. Sirius rested clasped hands on his belly.

“I didn’t realize there was anything for us to talk about,” Sirius replied, sinking more into his pillows.

“Come on Sirius, don’t do this to me,” Ceres said, her back straightening as Sirius shot up from his bed and stomped his way over to her.

“Don’t do this to you? Don’t do this to you? You thought you could waltz back in here and pretend like nothing happened,” Sirius hissed the question at her, his anger thickening the air in the room.

“No, I don’t which is why I’m trying to talk to you,” Ceres replied, trying to stay calm.

“You lost the right to talk to me when you left. Dumbledore may have decided that you have to stay here to help the Order, but that doesn’t mean I have to like it. Stay away from me and get the hell out of my room,” Sirius growled out. She knew he would be upset, but the pain and hurt in his eyes punched a hole through her heart. Tears sprang to her eyes as he spoke to her with such hate and fury. Sirius could feel himself falter a moment as he saw the tears gather, but he couldn’t give in, not to her or the heartbreak she can bring with her.

“I’m sorry Sirius,” Ceres gasped out before spinning around and exiting his room. Sirius slammed the door behind her, falling back on his bed, his head resting in his hands. Ceres made her way down the stairs to the next floor, seeing Hermione and Ginny stand out side of their door in their pajamas; the only two seemingly hearing the slam from earlier.

“Who are you,” Hermione asked, her hand gripping her wand, a hard look in her eyes. Ceres gave the girls a soft smile. They were tough, she could tell.

“I’m Ceres White,” she replied, her smile brightening at the gasp Hermione gave, “I see you’ve heard of me.”

“I’ve read your book ‘Mixed: A Philosophy and Study of Nomag Forensics and Magic’ only a thousand times,” Hermione replied, the grasp on her wand lightening.

“Light summer reading,” Ceres asked, her brow raising in question and laughed softly at the blush on the girl’s face.

“You girls better get back to bed before Mrs. Weasley comes up and murders me for keeping you awake,” Ceres told them; giving them a wink as they nodded and went back into their room. Ceres waited till she heard the soft click of the door before allowing the tears to fall. She pressed her back against the wall, taking deep breaths as she tried to get her emotions under control. She didn’t think this would be this hard.

Remus stepped up the stairs, his ears prickling at the soft sound of tears. His feet land on the last step, his eyes adjusting to the dark and seeing Ceres leaning against the wall, her hands scrubbing at her face. Her deep breaths are loud in the quiet hall.

“I take it whatever you went up there for didn’t go as planned,” Remus asked, his deep voice a low rumble as he tried to make sure no one could hear their words.

“That’s an understatement. I don’t know how I’m going to do this,” Ceres admitted to the other man once again. Remus placed a warm hand on her shoulder, drawing her into his arms for a hug.

“You know Sirius is a hot head Ceres,” Remus told her.

“I messed up Remus. I left him for what? To go back home? To pursue a career? Where did that leave him?,” Ceres asked, her voice muffled by his shoulder.

“You were just living your life. None of us knew what would happen. You have to forgive yourself,” Remus replied, his arms still tight around her. Ceres pulled back, wiping the tears from her eyes.

“Thank you. I don’t know where I would be without having you after all of these years,” Ceres said to him, her cheeks wet with tears, glistening as she smiled at him.

“The feeling is mutual,” Remus replied, his hands still resting on her shoulders. They never saw the grey eyes watching them from around the corner at the stairs that lead to Sirius’s room. Remus glanced over his shoulder, feeling a presence that his other senses didn’t pick up.

“What is it,” Ceres asks him, looking over his shoulder as well after she notices his attention had been drawn away.

“Nothing,” Remus told her, his voice attempting to be light, “Come on, we’ll find you a room to get settled in.”

“Are you sure,” Ceres asked, insecurity creeping into her voice once again. Remus gave her a gentle smile as he placed his hands on her shoulders and practically pushing her down the hallway to find an empty room.

Sirius was back upstairs in his room, his rough calloused palms rubbing against his face in frustration and exhaustion. He fell back into his bed, his sheet awkwardly pressed against his back but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He stared up at the ceiling, imaging what James and Lily would say if they saw him now. Call him an absolute idiot undoubtedly. He sighed deeply, his heart hurting.

“Everything will be better once Harry is here,” Sirius whispered softly to himself, tears springing to his eyes as his sadness echoed throughout his room.

~0~0~

The sights and smells of Diagon Alley filled Ceres’s nose as she walked around. Loud crashes of magic as people milled about, purchasing the various things they needed and didn’t need created a sense of wonder within her. Compared to San Francisco, Diagon Alley was small fare but it still made her heart swell with adventure.

Sirius loved walking through Diagon Alley. It always seemed to be filled with warmth and laughter; things desperately needed these days as the Dark Lord grew stronger. The smell of fresh flowers wafted over to his nose as he walked through the bustling alley way. The closer he came to the flower stand the more pronounced certain scents came. Honeysuckle and lavender filled his nose; and that’s when he saw her. A young woman about his age smiling brightly at the flower vendor. The bright colors of purple, yellow, orange, red and pink all added a glow to the woman that Sirius had never seen before. He was instantly drawn to her and the warmth that radiated from her.

He felt his feet move of his own accord, stepping towards her. His breath left his body as he moved closer, her chocolate colored eyes landing on him. Her curls fell in coils to her shoulders. Sirius couldn’t help but allow his eyes to roam down her body. Her t-shirt was a rusty red tucked into brown corduroy pants that hugged her every curve. Sirius admired the thickness of her thighs, the epitome of strength and power. She wore a light off-white sweater which added a touch of innocence to the ensemble that Sirius felt his heart ache to sully. Finally, he reached her, the scent of honeysuckle and lavender hit his nose full force, soothing his soul. He breathed in deep, his eyes falling shut.

“May I help you,” she asked, her sultry voice creating a stir in his lower belly.

“I’m way beyond any help luv,” Sirius replied, his eyes opening, his heated stare landing on her.

“I can tell,” she told him, her brow arching as she looked over him, “Do you normally do this?”

“Do what,” Sirius asked, his voice light with innocence.

“Creepily walk up to and smell women at a flower stand,” she asked, but Sirius could tell by her tone that she wasn’t truly asking.

  
“The honest answer is, you’re just so beautiful I just couldn’t help myself,” Sirius told her, taking a small step forward, the warmth of her body beginning to flow towards him.

“That’s a disappointing answer. I’ll give you another chance,” she replied before turning and walking away. Sirius was flabbergasted by her sudden exit. His mouth fell open as he watched her back become smaller and smaller, the flower in her hand becoming a colorful speck.

“Wait! What’s your name? Where are you staying? I can tell you’re not from around here,” Sirius called, taking a large step forward towards her. She turned around, a wide smile on her face and a mischievous glint in her eyes.

“A girl needs a little mystery about her,” she replied, calling back to him, a laugh on the edge of her lips.

“Will I see you again,” Sirius asked, his heart pounding, the butterflies in his stomach flying madly about like a thousand snitches racing around.

“Perhaps,” was her only response before turning around and completing her walk away, her laugh finally escaping her, the petals of her flowers fluttering as she swung them in her hand. Her stride was powerful and strong and Sirius could feel his stomach in his throat now. He’s never felt this way about a witch before and he prayed to whatever gods above that she’ll float into his life again.


	2. Chapter 2

It was another Order meeting and Sirius could feel his feet become heavier with every step as he made his way to the kitchen. He dreaded seeing her, smelling her. With every passing day, her presence became a heavy weight as memories flooded his mind and dreams. Some nights it was bearable, but most nights he would find himself waking in a cold sweat, his hair plastered to his face, tears streaming down his cheeks. He felt the void of loneliness and it crushed his soul. He wanted to reach out to her, feel her soft skin beneath his rough palms. A couple of times he found himself on his feet, stepping towards the door to go to her, find some peace; but he never did. 

She sat in the same spot she always did; this time her hair in four large cornrows going down her head, the braids nearly reaching her waist. The hairstyle made her look fierce, her profile all sharp lines and angles as she looked towards the front where Dumbledore stood. He sucked in a breath and noticed Remus’s eyes flicking between him and her. Jealousy filled his gut as he remembered the night of her arrival. Remus holding her close to him, the scent of salt from her tears filling the air as Remus soothed her. Remus’s eyes finally rested on Sirius and saw the dark look in his oldest friend’s eyes. Sirius said nothing as he plopped down beside Ceres, practically holding his breath to prevent her scent from entering his nostrils.

“Let’s begin,” Dumbledore said in his soothing yet strong voice. Sirius wondered how long it took the old wizard to achieve the dichotomy. The rest of the room settled down into their seats, tension filling the air as they wondered what the topic of the meeting would be.

“It is time for the Order to retrieve Harry. Alastor, Remus, Ms. Tonks, and Arthur shall go to Privet Drive and bring him here for the remaining time until school is back in session,” Dumbledore stated, and Sirius could feel his blood begin to boil.

“I should be going,” Sirius stated, his voice cold and dark; tension thickened in the air as Sirius’s anger became palpable, crawling and tingling along their skin.

“Sirius,” Dumbleodre began but Sirius immediately cut him off.

“He is my god son and by rights should have been living with me to begin with. I should at least be going to pick him up from that hell hole,” Sirius told the old wizard. The words “the hole you left him in” remained unspoken in the air. Sirius held great respect for Dumbledore, but 12 years in Azkaban and another couple of years being a fugitive left Sirius with little obligation to remain obedient to him.

“Voldemort’s power is growing with every day. It is too dangerous for both you and Harry to be seen. You must remain here,” Dumbledore replied, his voice gentle and filled with understanding but once again laced with an edge that would brook no argument.

“I want Ceres to go in my stead then,” Sirius told him, his arms crossed in front of himself in a smug fashion as he and Dumbledore stared each other down. Ceres’s head whipped to look at Sirius, her eyes with confusion and fear. Sirius could see out of the corner of his eye the slight opening of her lips, her chest practically heaving with nervousness as his words rained down on her.

“Would you be amenable to that notion Ceres,” Dumbledore asked, a twinkle in his eye. Everyone watched with bated breath for her answer.

“If that’s what Sirius wants,” Ceres whispered, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. Dumbledore clapped his hands jovially, a small yet bright smile on his face.

“Excellent! Now that we have that settled, let us continue on with the meeting,” Dumbledore stated, continuing the meeting on. Sirius could feel Ceres’s eyes on him the whole meeting, her knee bouncing nervously. His hand itched to rest on the offending leg to soothe her. He wanted to feel the muscle under his fingertips so badly he clenched his hand, fighting the urge. Soon the meeting finished, the members that will be picking up Harry getting their orders before the group dispersed. 

“Can I speak to you,” Ceres whispered in his ear, her hot breath sending a shiver down his spine. She pulled back slightly and brown eyes met grey.

“You can,” Sirius replied, their lips a hair’s breadth away from each other. His eyes flicked down as she licked her lips, the pink tip of her tongue driving him to distraction. 

“In private,” she told him, her voice telling him that this was probably not going to be a pleasant conversation.

“After you,” he said to her, glancing around the room to find they had gotten an audience. It seemed to be a common occurence lately. Ceres jumped out of her seat as she left the dining room to the library, Sirius swaggering close behind her. His eyes perused her figure and his mouth began to water at the sight of the fullness of her bottom, her hips swaying sensually as they walked. He always loved the way her body was full and curvy in ways that a lot of women he had been with weren’t, but he had to admit that the past 15 years did her body even better than before. 

The moment he shut the door behind them, enclosing them in the safety of the library, she quickly tossed silencing spells up, warding them into the room.

“What the fuck is going on Sirius,” she hissed at him, her eyes blazing with anger.

“I asked Dumbledore to have you get Harry in my stead and he agreed,” Sirius replied, his voice even. She shrieked in frustration.

“No, you’re playing games with me! Is this payback? Are you punishing me,” she asked, her voice now filling with sadness; the sound melding with her previous anger.

“How can I be punishing you if I’m asking you to make sure one of the people I love the most comes back to me safely,” Sirius asked, his voice soft. He stepped towards her, but she backed away, creating a space between them.

“By doing it in front of everyone! Everyone knows that we have a past and not a happy one. And Remus was already going,” she explained. Sirius sighed, scrubbing his hands down his face. In hindsight he knew she should have spoken to her before he made such a scene in front of the Order. He also should have known that she would be questioning his motives after the last time they spoke, or rather the last time he yelled at her. Deep in his bones he knew he trusted her and Remus above all else. They would do whatever they needed to do to ensure that Harry came to him safely, no matter their past.

“Look, no matter what’s happened in the past and how I feel about you now, I  _ know _ that you’ll make sure that Harry comes back home to me. You and Remus are the people I trust above all else. Not to mention the fact that you’re wicked with that wand; one of the smartest witches I know,” Sirius finished, a small smile on his lips as he finished speaking. Ceres looked into his eyes for a long moment, trying to see if he spoke the truth. She was always able to suss out his truths from his lies just by looking at him. She was always able to see the real him. 

“I don’t get you sometimes,” she sighed out, “One day you’re shouting at me to stay away from you and the next you’re asking me to protect your godson. You’re driving me insane here Black,” Ceres told him, sitting on the arm of the small love seat that sat in the room, her arms crossing her chest. 

“That’s what I’m here for,” Sirius replied, but he could feel the temperature drop at his words.

“I’m being for real Sirius,” she told him, her tone turning dark, “If you hate me fine, I can live with that. But I can’t deal with this hot and cold shit you’ve been sending me.”

“What about Remus,” Sirius asked straight out, waiting, watching for her reaction.

“What  _ about  _ Remus,” she asked, her back becoming straighter, her brow arching. 

“I saw you two when you first came here,” Sirius told her, his own arms across his chest, mirroring her stance. 

“Spying on me now Black,” she joked but he said nothing as he waited for her true answer, “You’re seriously asking me this question? You think there’s something going on between me and Remus?”

“You two looked pretty cozy that night,” Sirius replied as if that answered everything he needed to know.

“He was comforting me, because that’s what friends do,” she snapped back, “Because I was so worried about you that I couldn’t keep my damn head on straight! Do you really think I would do that to you?” 

“It wouldn’t be the first time you betrayed me,” Sirius growled out, his anger reaching peak. Ceres sped over to him, her finger hitting his chest.

“Don’t do that! Don’t you fucking dare lay that on me! I asked you to come with me and you said no. You chose to stay,” she punctuated her words with pressing her finger into the hard planes of his chest. She tried to force those thoughts away, focusing on her anger.

“And what choice did I have? James and Lily needed me! Harry needed me! I couldn’t abandon them when they were in danger. And you said you understood that,” Sirius nearly shouted back, his hand suddenly grabbing onto hers to stop the hard pressure of her pokes. 

“I did understand that,” she said as she snatched her hand away from his grip. 

“Then why did you leave me,” Sirius shouted at the top of his lungs, the words full of pain and loss. Ceres was at a loss for words, so Sirius continued, “You left me! You got to live a full life, pursue your career. What did I get? 12 years in Azkaban and now trapped in this god forsaken house for a crime I didn’t commit!”

“Oh Sirius,” Ceres sighed out, her heart aching for him. Sirius scoffed and walked away from her towards the door. His heart told him to stay, to fix the shattered pieces of them and bring them back together; no matter how resentful he was of her. He paused as his hand reached the door knob, looking back at Ceres, the pain of his past clear on his face.

“Please make sure Harry makes it here safely,” he whispered, his hair partially shielding his face.

“Of course,” she whispered back. She could feel the burn of tears in her eyes but refused to let them fall. She took a deep breath as she watched him walk out of the library, leaving her alone. She could feel cold begin to seep into her bones and crawl over her skin. Once again she wondered if she made the right decision coming back here, coming back to him. 

Ceres began to move to sit on the loveseat when curls filled the doorway. The young woman she’s come to learn was Hermione Granger stood before her, a shy but curious look in her brown eyes. Hermione reminded Ceres of herself. The brightness in her eyes that shown the intelligence beneath, the deep brown of her skin and curly hair that seemed to crackle with energy.

“Hello Hermione,” Ceres said cheerfully; masking the pain of her previous encounter, “Come on in! Would you like some tea?” Before Hermione could reply, Ceres flicked her wand and tea floated in from the kitchen as Hermione moved to sit down in the large wing back chair. Ceres smiled softly as she settled into the loveseat next to her, the tea lightly landing on the coffee table. 

“I’m sorry to bother you,” Hermione said softly, dipping her head down shyly. 

“You’re not bothering me at all! In fact, I’m glad for the change of company,” Ceres admitted, pouring herself a cup of tea. Hermione smiled as she moved to make her own cup. 

“How did you come to be a part of the Order,” Hermione asked, her question forcing Ceres to pause in squeezing the lemon into her tea. Ceres looked at Hermione who looked back, and Ceres could see the fire in the younger woman’s eyes. Ceres knew from the first night that Hermione would be a force to be reckoned with.

“I met Sirius Black when the Order was first started and we became,” Ceres pause, trying to find the right word, “close. But, when James and Lily Potter went into hiding and Sirius and the others got called on more and more missions, I decided to return back home to do what I’ve always wanted to do and pursued my career.”

“Why are you back,” Hermione asked, taking a small sip of tea. Ceres smiled brightly at the interrogation from the younger woman.

“Albus has asked me to stick around for a while to help track down some Death Eaters; hopefully get enough evidence to figure out their next moves,” Ceres shrugged her last words as she took a deep sip of tea, holding in a hiss as the hot liquid burned her tongue.

“You’re going to go pick up Harry,” Hermione asked, her voice softening at the mention of her friend. Ceres eyed Hermione for a moment, watching the girl’s emotions play on her face. Ceres couldn’t imagine the trauma that these teens had suffered through since joining hogwarts.

“I am; and I promise I’ll protect him and make sure he makes it back here safely,” Ceres told her vehemently. Hermione took a sip of her tea.

“He won’t know what’s going on,” Hermione admitted, her words causing Ceres’s heart to race. 

“What do you mean ‘he won’t know what’s going on’? No one has told him anything? About the Order,” Ceres asked, her face flushed with anger.

“We weren’t even allowed to write him,” Hermione continued, her head dipping, assuming Ceres’s anger was directed towards her. 

“So he’s been alone and trapped in that house with the Dursleys this whole time,” Ceres asked, the energy within the small room crackling with her anger. She stood quickly, nearly knocking back the settee she sat in onto the floor. Hermione stared up at her with awe as Ceres began to stomp out of the library to the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley remained. The older witch looked up concerned at the loud banging of the doors as Ceres entered, fire in her dark brown eyes.

“You allowed this to happen,” Ceres said quietly, the sound of death reverberating deeply in her voice.

“Wha- Ceres,” Mrs. Weasley began, confusion clear on her face, but Ceres cut her off.

“You’ve allowed Harry to be these men’s pawn in their plans. He doesn’t know anything! He’s sitting in that terrible house wondering why you’ve abandoned him,” Ceres hissed, careful to keep her voice low. She didn’t want anyone else privy to their conversation.

“I’m following Dumbledore’s orders. As we all should. Beyond that, he is just a child and should be allowed to remain a child,” Mrs. Weasley stated, waving her wand to silence the room and settling a stasis charm over the food that was simmering on the stove.

“And isolating him is allowing him to remain a child? I expected this from one of the men Molly, but not from you. Harry should have been told just like the rest. He should have been brought here to Sirius,” Ceres said, the volume steadily rising.

“And what does Sirius know of taking care of someone? All he knows how to do is drink,” Molly spat out, her face beginning to turn pink. Ceres took a deep, calming breath, taking a moment to calm herself.

“I know you love Harry as much as one of your own, and that is why I’m extremely disappointed in you,” Ceres replied softly, all of her previous anger leaving her, her eyes showing the heartbreak and sadness. Ceres took a small step towards the older woman, then another, the fire slowly reentering her eyes. 

“Sirius Black has suffered too much for you to talk about him like that. Harry deserves to be in a place where he is loved,” Ceres told her, her voice slightly breaking. Molly looked at her with wide eyes before clearing her throat.

“I am doing what I believe is best for Harry,” Molly stated, her voice thick with adamance, “I always do what I believe is best for Harry.”

“Very well,” Ceres stated after a long moment. The heatedness of their argument slowly dissipating out of the room, leaving the room slumped with exhaustion. Ceres could see the bags of the impending war underneath Mrs. Weasley’s eyes. Ceres knew that a similar look was hanging on her face. 

“Sirius is lucky to have you Ceres,” Molly said softly, a small smile on her face. The words were a peace offering. 

“What is Harry like,” Ceres asked, changing the subject completely. The baby she held in her arms flashed behind her eyes. She wasn’t able to get to know Lily and James well, but now that the years have passed she has come to clutch to those memories tightly.

“Quiet, like he doesn’t want to take up too much space,” Molly told her, moving to a small cabinet on the side of the kitchen and pulls out a giant bottle of firewhiskey. Molly looks at Ceres expectantly.

“Ah, fuck it,” Ceres said, a smile on her face as Molly laughed and grabbed two glasses and poured hefty helpings of the liquor. Ceres took the glass handed to her and tapped it gently on Molly’s.

“Sirius is not going to be happy when he sees we’ve had some of his whiskey,” Molly said, giggling as she sits down, waving her wand to continue to cook the food on the stove.

“Eh, he’ll get over it,” Ceres told her with a mischievous smile on her lips. The two women continued to talk and drink into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was kind of rushed towards the end but that's how I wanted to end it so oh well. Would love to hear some of your thoughts!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many times I used the word heat in this chapter but oh well. I didn't proofread and it's about 11 pages long so enjoy! I hope you all enjoy! Stay safe and please social distance during this time! And wash your hands! Please give me whatever feed back you have!

Privet drive was dark and quiet as the group of Order members entered through the front door silently. Ceres looked around, her wand illuminating the way. Photos of who she assumed were Petunia, Vernon, and Dudley lined the walls, but there was no mention of Harry. He was sight unseen, hidden away like something unwanted. A loud crash disrupted Ceres’s thoughts, and they all turned to find Tonks tripping over the umbrella stand in the front door way. Ceres fought the urge to laugh at the younger woman’s constant clumsiness.

“I don’t know how you ever became an Auror,” Mad-Eye groused, making Tonks give the older man a warm smile.

“Stop your grumbling,” Tonks replied softly, “You know I’m one of the best, old man.” 

“Remus,” a soft young voice questioned from the dark and Ceres turned back around, her light shining on a teenage boy’s face. A gasp left her mouth at the sight of his green eyes shining brightly from the light of her wand. 

“Hello Harry,” Remus responded, a warm smile on his face. Mad- Eye Moody flicked his wand and suddenly the house was bathed in light. Ceres finally was able to see the young Harry Potter. The spitting image of his parents, Ceres could feel her heart breaking at the thought that they weren’t able to see the young man he was becoming.

“This is Nymphadora Tonks,” Remus began, his arm gracefully showing the younger woman beside him. Tonks winked at the young man, a mischievous smile on her lips.

“Just Tonks, watcher Harry,” the young woman replied, moving out of the way to showcase Mad-Eye who moved towards the teenager, his prosthetic leg clanking heavily against the wooden floor.

“Professor Moody. It’s good to see you,” Harry said politely, earning a gruff pat on his shoulder from the eldest auror, almost knocking him down. 

“And this is Ceres White,” Remus introduced to Harry. Ceres stepped forward and placed her hand out, a warm smile on her lips.

“It’s nice to finally meet you Harry. Sirius and Remus talk about you all the time,” Ceres told him, a warm smile on her lips as she gently takes the teenagers hand. His grip is gentle and cool and Ceres desperately wanted to bring him into her arms; to give the young man some type of affection, to show him some type of love; but he didn’t know who she was to him, to Sirius.

“You know Sirius,” the boy perked up at the mention of his godfather. Ceres opened her mouth to reply but Tonks cheerfully beat her to answer.

“Knowing Sirius is an understatement,” Tonks said in an amused scoff, earning a glare from the older woman.

“That’s enough Nymphadora,” Ceres nearly growled out, enjoying the way Tonks’s hair began to turn red with her own anger. The two women stared at each other until Tonks gave in.

“Touché Ceres,” Tonks relented, her hair returning to it’s bright bubblegum pink.

“Enough of this gossiping. We need to get Potter out of here,” Mad-Eye groused, practically shoving Ceres out of the way. Ceres wanted to give a biting retort but knew he was right. He passed Harry a piece of paper.

“Read it, memorize it,” Mad-Eye told him. Ceres watched as Harry looked at the sheet with the address of Sirius’s home. Suddenly the paper burst into flames in Harry’s hand, surprising him.

“A little warning would have been nice,” Harry said lightly as he looked over his fingertips to make sure they weren’t burned.

“Constant vigilance Potter,” Mad-Eye practically shouted. Ceres rolled her eyes before waving her wand, Harry’s bags gliding down the stairs. She waved her wand a second time, shrinking the bags down and landing them into Harry’s hand who quickly placed the small bags into his jacket pocket.

“Come on Harry, you’re riding with me” Ceres said softly. She still held her gentle smile, the warmth of it easing some of Harry’s fears. He placed his arm in the crook of hers, stepping out into the night air. Harry looks back at Remus behind them.

“Don’t worry Harry. I’m right behind you,” Remus promised, his own soothing smile lifting his lips. Harry nodded before facing forward once again. Ceres’s grip on Harry tightened.

“Hold on tight. Apparating can be rough,” Ceres whispered. Harry nodded, his grip tightening on her arm. He took a deep breath, the scent of lavender and honey filling his senses. He could feel his anxiety begin to calm, his heartbeat slowing. Suddenly his body and mind began to spin, his blood vessels squeezing until they felt like they would burst. Suddenly the pressing stopped and Harry was in the heart of a muggle London neighborhood. 

“Are you feeling ok Harry,” Ceres asked, concern in her warm eyes. Harry could feel her warm hand on his back, his heart feeling comforted by the soft touch. He didn’t know this woman, but he instantly felt at ease in her presence, comforted and warm. 

“Never better; but where are we,” Harry asked as the sounds of the others appeared beside him. He glanced around, the lights from the lamp posts and the homes surrounding them providing them with plenty of light, shining softly against the dark gravel ground. He could see families in the windows, smiling and enjoying each other’s company and he desperately yearned for that. He allowed himself to brighten slightly when he saw Remus and realized that he would be with his family soon.

“Welcome to Grimmauld Place,” Ceres said, and suddenly two buildings began to split, the muggles inside completely unaware as the ground rumbled with the force of a new building appearing between. It was dark and cold and Harry hoped that Sirius was within. Soon the movement stopped, the dirt and dust settling. The front door opened, allowing Harry to the sight of Mrs. Weasley.

“Come in before you catch your death out there,” Mrs. Weasley called. Harry practically ran to her, pulling her into a warm hug. Mrs. Weasley held the young man back tightly, in awe of the fact that he had now grown taller than her. The lost little boy that sat at her kitchen table was no longer there. Harry pulled away, a warm smile on his face.

“It’s good to see you Mrs. Weasley,” Harry said softly, practically preening as Mrs. Weasley gently touched his cheek. 

“It’s lovely to see you Harry dear,” Mrs. Weasley replied, their attention being drawn to the sound of stomping feet as Hermione and Ginny and Ron ran down the stairs. Hermione instantly jumped into Harry’s arms; the two holding onto each other tightly. The adults looked at the younger people, a glint in their eye at the sight before them. Hermione pulled away and allowed for Ron to step in and give Harry a quick, brotherly hug. Ceres watched as Ginny looked on Harry longingly as she greeted Harry from the higher steps. 

“I’m so sorry Harry. We wanted to write but we were told by Dumbledore not to,” Hermione told Harry, tearing his attention away from the redhead. 

“Wait, how long have you been here,” Harry asked, sadness and anger filling his voice. Hermione and Ron looked at each other sheepishly and Harry knew the answer.

“You left me in that house by myself, no one to talk to; while you were here together,” Harry asked, his tone incredulous. Before the two friends could respond, two pops sounded loudly and the twin appeared, breaking some of the tension in the room as they greeted the boy who lived. 

“Hello Harry,” Sirius’s deep voice said from the library doorway. Ceres and Harry turned to find him casually leaning against it, a small smile on his face. Harry’s face instantly brightened and he ran to his godfather, Sirius catching him in his arms. Ceres watched the scene before her, tears pricking at her eyes. It equally warmed and broke her heart at the sight of godfather and godson together; finally able to be together after such a painful time, no matter how short that time together currently might be. 

Sirius looked up momentarily from Harry to Ceres, their eyes locking for a small heated moment. He mouthed out a thank you to her and she replied with a small head nod, a warm smile on her face. Sirius couldn’t help but smile back just as brightly, his heart beating heavily against his chest. This was what he dreamt of in Azkaban, what kept him sane. Ceres and Harry there in his arms, safe and protected. 

“It’s late children, time for bed,” Mrs. Weasley said, clearly hesitant to break up the moment. Harry reluctantly pulled away from Sirius, his eyes wide and full of fear, as if it were all a dream.

“Don’t worry Harry. I’ll be here in the morning, we’ll have ourselves a chat then. Go up and get some rest,” Sirius told the teenager softly, his hands cupping his cheeks lightly before releasing the younger man. Harry gave a nod but didn’t argue. Harry stepped away from Sirius towards, heading towards the stairs. 

“Wait, Harry, before you go up,” Ceres called him over, smiling at the slightly nervous and confused expression he gave her as he walked over.

“Your suitcases Harry,” she reminded him, her heart warming once again at the look Harry gave her.

“Oh yea,” he replied softly, pulling the small suitcases from his jacket pocket and placed them gingerly on the floor. Ceres waved her wand and the suitcases enlarged to their proper size; with another wave they were gliding up the stairs. 

“I’ll send up some food for you. I’m sure you’re starving. Go and and spend time with your friends,” Ceres’s deep voice melted over him, her honey lavender scent soothing some of his previous anger and frustration away. He nodded before following the other teens up the stairs; Hermione looping her arm through his, beginning to chatter about all of the things she read up on. 

The adults quickly filtered into the kitchen, waiting for Dumbledore so that the Order meeting would begin. Sirius once again sat beside Ceres, his whole being seemingly invading her space. She looked at him, watching him closely. He was lackadaisical in his movements but she knew strength and precision lied in his hands and body. Age was beginning to line his face but he looked as handsome as ever, the small touches of silver enhancing the black of his hair and beard. She found herself wondering if his hair was just as soft as the last time she had run her fingers through his hair. 

A memory flooded her mind unbidden. They sat naked on his bed; Sirus before her, legs crossed, sweat cooling on their bodies. Ceres was finger combing through his thick hair, a little longer than it currently was, the soft light of the lowering sun giving him a soft glow. She remembered doing different braided designs, the both of them talking and laughing and feeling at peace in a time of war. That was the last peaceful time they had spent together. The last few months after spent arguing and crying and drinking, the both of them running head first into danger to feel of some type of use. 

“What are you thinking about,” Sirius’s voice asked, breaking her away from her thoughts. His voice was even deeper than before, it’s gravelly tone sending chills down her spine.

“I was just thinking about the last happy moment we had together,” Ceres admitted, unashamed of revealing her thoughts to him. He gave her a small confused look before smiling in fondness at his own memories.

“When we were in my flat and you were braiding my hair,” Sirius replied and Ceres’s heart began to flutter. 

“You remember,” she asked and she fought back the tears that wanted to spring to eyes at the sight of his own eyes softening. She breathed in a deep breath when his hand fell over top of hers, the callouses catching lightly on her soft skin.

“It was one of the few happy memories that helped keep me sane in Azkaban,” Sirius told her, his words crashing around her. They fell silent as Dumbledore came in. The rest of the meeting was a blur and Sirius never removed his hand. She turned hers to clutch his hand back, her grip tight. Sirius gave her periodic glances but otherwise remained silent. The order members gave their updates, confirmed Harry’s safety in Grimmauld Place, their next plan of attack, but all Ceres could focus on was Sirius’s hand in hers. 

Suddenly the meeting was done, or it felt sudden to Ceres as sounds and smells slowly came back to her. Grey eyes met her, a look of concern deeply lining the corners of his eyes and brow, his warm hand heavy in her own; a lifeline to the chaos of the world. 

“Are you ok babe,” Sirius asked, the term of affection falling so easily from his lips; like they hadn’t been fifteen long and painful years apart. A fire began to creep up her belly, her fingertips itching to touch his skin, to run through his hair. What she wanted most was to once again feel his lips on her own and the warm press of his body against hers; to simply feel connected and close to him once again. 

“I’m ok,” she replied, clearing her throat, “Can we talk? In private?” Sirius looked at her even more concerned than before but nodded.

“Oh, I need to send up some food for Harry,” Ceres exclaimed, standing to move towards the kitchen but Mrs. Weasley popped her head in from the doorway.

“Don’t worry about it dear. I’ll send it up to him right now,” the older woman replied, a knowing smile and mischievous glint in her eyes eerily reminding Ceres of the twins. 

“Come on babe. Molly will make sure Harry is taken care of,” Sirius said, gently pulling Ceres towards the hallway and making their way up the stairs. Their feet landing heavy on the steps, filled with anticipation. Ceres could feel her heart racing, the hard thrum of the blood rushing through her veins making her skin tingle. 

Time seemed to slow as they continued their journey up to Sirius’s room, and yet all too soon they were at his door, entering in. It was neater than the last time she was here but the sheets still looked rumpled from sleep. It smelled very faintly of cigarettes and liquor but the window was slightly open providing a cool gentle breeze that seemed to cleanse the space.

“What did you want to talk about Ceres,” Sirius asked softly, closing the door behind them with a soft click. Everything began to crash around her once again and she jumped into his arms, holding him close. Relief filled her, tears finally spilling down her cheeks.

“Whoa what’s wrong luv,” Sirius asked, his voice soft as his arms wrapped around her. How he had dreamt of this exact moment, of having her in his arms once again, holding her close and breathing her in. Ceres pressed her cheek against his, his beard scratching lightly at her skin. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry. I’m sorry,” she whispered over and over, nearly hiccuping. Sirius pulled away just enough to look into her eyes, their breath mingling. From the moment he saw her again he wanted to kiss her, devour her, be wrapped so tightly around her that they blended together into one person.

“No Ceres, I’m sorry. For everything. For how we left things so long ago, for the way I acted when I finally got to see you again,” he placed his hand on her cheek, his thumbs wiping away the tears, “I was just so scared that you were just dream, that this was all a dream and it would disappear like smoke and I would be alone again. I’m sorry baby.”

“I’m never leaving you again,” Ceres replied, her voice filled with resolve, her hands tangled in his hair, pulling lightly, so he knew what she said was real; so he knew that  _ she  _ was real, “Do you hear me Sirius? You’re it for me and I’m never letting you go. I’m not going anywhere.”

Sirius was too overwhelmed with emotion, his words clogged in his throat. He pressed his lips to her, finally feeling complete.

Ceres kissed him back, the meeting of lips sloppy in their fervor. She gripped tightly to the back of his jacket, the material tearing underneath her nails. Sirius’s hands were everywhere, gasping at finally being able to touch her once again, her skin hot against his hands. His palms rested on her bottom, pressing his hips to hers. She gave a small jump, wrapping her legs around his waist, her jeans stretching tight against her thighs. 

“Oh fuck I missed you so much. So so much,” Sirius gasped out in between kisses. He moved forwards, pressing her back against the wall, allowing him free rein to taste her throat. Ceres attempted to press kisses all over his face, pulling his lips back towards hers every chance she could.

“I missed you. I’m never leaving again. I love you,” Ceres choked out, tears once again springing to her eyes at the overwhelming feelings flooding her heart. With every kiss and touch she felt her guilt that had built up brick by brick begin to tumble down. 

“I love you. I love you so much. Oh my heart hurts with how much I love you,” Sirius told her, his fingers fumbling to lift up her shirt. Ceres reached down and tore her shirt off before pushing Sirius’s jacket off his shoulders. Sirius slowed down, his hands gliding up her stomach, his thumbs brushing lightly at her the lace of her bra. 

“Fuck, why do you wear so many clothes now,” Ceres groused, making Sirius give a full belly laugh. He sobered, pausing to look deep into her eyes.

“I’m not what I once was Ceres. Time was not kind to me, and it’s been so long since,” he stopped, not able to go any further. Ceres smiled warmly at him, her hands coming up to rest on his cheeks. He tried to look away ashamed but she wouldn’t let him.

“Time wasn’t kind to either of us, baby. I love you for the man you are right now Sirius, not the boy you were before. We’ll take it slow and if it becomes too much or you become uncomfortable, you say the word and we’ll stop,” Ceres reassured him, releasing the hold she had on his waist. Sirius allowed her legs to fall but he kept his hands on her waist, enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

Ceres pushed gently on his chest, moving him back till they were close to his bed. She moved her fingers deftly down the buttons of his waist coat. As Sirius removed his waistcoat from his shoulders she made work on his button up shirt. Pale skin was slowly revealed to her, black lines etching his skin, pictures and glyphs and words becoming more visible the more she removed. Ceres looked him over, her fingers lightly tracing some of the ink embedded into his skin, making Sirius’s nerve endings begin to alight with a fire he hadn’t felt in so long. The heat he felt emanating was almost too much, so used to cold and darkness. The more she gave, the more he wanted. He was addicted. 

Ceres paused in her ministrations to reach up and kiss him. This time was much slower than before and she could taste whiskey on his tongue. Sirius sighed as he tasted honeysuckle and lavender, his heart beat racing, her touch all over him. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Sirius whispered, his fingers tangling into the ends of her hair still in braids. Ceres licked at his lips, breaths once again mingling.

“Right back at you Mr. Black,” Ceres replied with a wink before pressing Sirius’s shoulders, pushing him back onto the bed. He fell back heavily, bouncing lightly on the springs. Ceres straddled him, kissing and licking down his chest. Her teeth grazed his skin as she moved her mouth to his nipple, bringing it in between her lips and sucking lightly. Sirius groaned low, a deep rumble in his chest that went straight to her core. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, gauging his reactions. She could feel his erection pressing against his pants, the heat of it seeping through the layers of her clothing. She continued her descent, her lips right at the seam of his pants. 

She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, the sound of the zipper setting the room aflame again. Sirius moaned at the release, shimmying his waist slightly to aid Ceres in pulling his pants down to find snitch covered boxers. 

“Why am I surprised,” Ceres asked, shaking her head lightly, allowing Sirius to give another bright barking laugh. Ceres moved back to lower his boxers, ignoring the sight of the snitches darting across the black material. He gasped as her small hand wrapped around him, moving up and down slowly. 

“That feels so much better when you do it,” Sirius moaned out, making Ceres chuckle. She pushed the small bit of sadness away as she focused on him. The smell of pine from his cologne lightly wafting to her, filling her senses mixing with the faint smell of cigarette and whiskey. The smell of Sirius. She moved her lips down, kissing the tip, watching Sirius’s hands clutch at his covers. 

“Oh fuck luv,” he groaned, gasping breaths as she licked and nipped at his skin, sending tingles down his spine.

He reached down for her, trying to pull her up, “We won’t last very long at this rate luv.”

“That’s ok,” Ceres told him, kissing him lightly on the lips, their bodies pressed against each other, “I’m here with you and that’s the important thing.” Sirius’s heart melted at her words, the material of her bra and jeans scratching at his skin.

“You, my love, are still wearing too many clothes,” Sirius told her, making Ceres chuckle warmly. He pressed against her shoulders, having her lay back on the bed as he had. He made work to her jeans first, quickly whipping them off. He paused at the sight before him. Brown skin flushed against his red covers, brown eyes looking up at him with heat, love, and adoration. She sat up, finally removing her bra to reveal deep colored nipples that made Sirius salivate. She had filled out more than the last time they had been together, her curves more pronounced, her thighs thicker, her breasts heavier. Stretch marks crawled around her hips and he wanted to trace them with his lips. She was a goddess laying before him.

He moved over her again, pressing his tongue to her skin, his hands deftly removing her panties. His finger tickled up the gentle skin of her thighs, making her squirm underneath his touch. He moved his face up to neck, nipping and kissing before reaching her lips, tasting himself on her. 

His calloused fingers reached her core, his heart skipping a beat with every gasp she breathed into his mouth. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders, holding him close, hot skin pressed against hot skin. He reluctantly broke away from their kiss, tracing the same trek she had earlier on her body. She moaned when his lips wrapped around a nipple and then the other, making her back arch off the bed, his fingers continuing their ministrations. He continued his descent down, dipping his tongue into her belly before breathing hotly at her core.

He breathed in deeply, moaning deeply as her scent washed over him once again. He blew lightly at her core, tickling her and making her squirm. He chuckled low, enjoying the sight of her beneath him once again. He placed kisses on the tender skin of her thighs, his lips as light as feathers. 

“Sirius, please,” Ceres pleaded, and Sirius noted that her hands were clutching at the sheets by her sides, her grip tight and knuckles white. He took a tentative swipe of his tongue up her core; her heat warming him down to his toes. At her quiet moan he did it again, this time more confident, reacquainting himself. 

“More,” she breathed out and Sirius went in with a fervour. He was a man that had been denied for too long of earthly pleasures. He was a man dying of thirst and he had finally been led to the fountain. 

“Oh fuck,” Ceres groaned out, her body beginning to shake from the force of her pleasure. Suddenly her hands were in his hair, holding him close and he reveled in it. He hadn’t been touched in so long that every touch he finally received breathed new life into him. Suddenly she pulled his head forward, releasing him from her heat. Her lips pressed to his, slick. 

“I need you please,” Ceres said, her voice thick with emotion. Sirius pressed into her, never moving his lips from her, the press of bodies sliding with their sweat. He pushed in, inch by inch, both gasping out at feeling connected once again. Sirius released a deep moan, the overwhelming feeling of her surrounding him nearly bringing tears to his eyes. She moved her hips against his, slow and precise and Sirius couldn’t move. All he could do was feel her. 

“It’s ok baby, I got you,” Ceres whispered against his lips before giving another sloppy kiss. Sirius nodded, unable to speak. They continued to hold each other close, only breaths and moans passed between them. Sirius could feel the tightness coiling deep in his belly and he moved his hand between them, his fingers moving in circles, his own hips beginning to move at a faster pace. 

“I’m gonna,” Sirius began to moan out, his cheek pressed against hers, his breath heavy against her ear. His other hand clasped in hers, fingers intertwined.

“Ok, ok, ok,” Ceres said over and over like a prayer, her hips never stopping. Sirius could feel the coil become tighter and tighter with every passing second, his skin flushed, cool sweat dripping down his back. His body began to shake with the force of him reaching his peak, his groan deep and long, lightly whispering Ceres’s name.

“Come for me again luv,” Sirius whispered before pulling away to look down at her. Her cheeks were pink, her eyes screwed tightly shut. Sirius kept his hand’s pace, a look of awe on his face when she reached her own peak. He pressed kisses to her cheeks, brow, lips; everywhere to show his love and adoration.

“I love you. I love you. I’m so sorry,” Sirius whispered the words into her skin. Ceres took a deep breath, a small smile on her face as she laid still to receive his ministrations. Her fingers combed lightly through his hair, her heart rate just beginning to slow. Sirius rested his head on her chest, kissing her breast gently. 

“That was fucking amazing,” Ceres said loudly, her words making both of them to laugh loudly.

“I’m glad you think so,” Sirius raised his head to look at her, a bright smile on his face that Ceres returned. 

“I’m the luckiest man in the whole wide world,” Sirius told her, making Ceres’s grin grow even wider. 

“Damn straight,” Ceres replied before pressing a kiss into the rough skin of his palm, “And I’m the luckiest woman in the world.” Sirius’s eyes softened, lowering his head to listen to her heart beat against his ear. His eyes began to close, the rhythm soothing him.

“Did we do a silencing charm,” Ceres suddenly asked, her voice breaking the quiet that had fallen over them. 

“Oh shit,” Sirius replied, his head popping up, looking at Ceres wide eyed with the realization. Ceres instantly broke out into giggles that racked her whole body, snorts releasing in a fury. 

“Wanna have some fun in the shower,” Sirius asked, his brows wiggling back and forth, reigniting her giggle fit. The couple jumped up from the bed and attempted to slink out of Sirius’s room, reminding them of teenagers attempting to sneak out the house, scared to be caught by the parents. They did not notice Arthur closing his and Molly’s door softly from down the hall.

“I’m glad to hear them be so cheery,” Molly told her husband who settled beside her.

“Would you like to make your own cheer dear,” Arthur asked, his own sensual smile on his lips.

“We’re definitely not forgetting  _ our _ silencing charms,” Molly replied, lifting her wand, waving it quickly in the air. Arthur pounced the moment she laid it to rest on the nightstand, setting off Molly’s own giggles. 


End file.
